


One good distraction

by Canadiantardis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Poor Karkat, karkat hates flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a plane is the last thing Karkat wants to be on. But he has to for a school trip to Europe. He needs just one good distraction to help his fear of flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One good distraction

Karkat had to pack a lot more than usual for this trip. He had to add his stress ball, is noise-blocking headphones, and shady ‘relaxing’ pills Gamz gave him when he found out where Karkat was heading off to.

Sighing for the tenth time since waking up, he was pressed forward through security, nodding nervously at the security guards by the doors.

This was the first time he was going to be on a plane, and he was deathly afraid of flying and heights. Every step forward made him paler and paler until he desperately his best friend was coming with him. But Gamz wasn’t allowed near airports for many, too long to explain reasons, so he was stuck going on a five-hour plane ride without someone he was friends with.

The rest of the class joked and jostled each other, ‘accidently’ knocking into Karkat several times from behind.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going, Albino-boy?” He heard the grating voice of Vriska sneer, pushing him so hard he fell.

Karkat glared at the bully, but couldn’t really do anything. Vriska was at least two heads taller than he was, and practically owned the school. He was just happy he wasn’t going to sit next to her to the five hours. Poor Tav.

He brushed himself off and slouched in the back of the class group, beside the weird new kid. What was his name, Jacob? Jake? Jonah?

“John! Where are you sitting?” There was his answer. The guy’s twin, Jade, called to him from beside the teacher that was going to go on the trip with them.

“Uhh, let me check.” John fumbled for his airplane ticket, his glasses sliding down his remarkably small nose. “Okay, seat D2. What about you?” He answered when the group crowded around the teacher.

“Aw!” His sister whined, grabbing John’s arm. “But I wanted to sit next to you! Bleh.” She stuck out her tongue.

Karkat rolled his eyes. These two were freaks, that was for sure. Then his eyes widened, as he realized he was going to sit right next to the boy.

Soon the group was boarding the plane, and with every step it took more effort for Karkat to move. He didn’t want to go, no matter how badly he wanted to see Europe. Yet here he was, sitting in D1, next to the weird new kid, John, glaring out the window like the sky was the problem.

“Hey, uh, you’re Karkat, right?” He jumped as John tried to make conversation.

He nodded, and flinched as the plane started up, gripping the armrests, screwing his eyes shut.

“Woah, you okay?” John’s voice sounded worried, but Karkat ignored him, trying to imagine himself on the ground, in a car, not a flying plane, but fuckfuckfuck the speed and split second weightlessness of touching off caused his stomach to flipflop.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..” He muttered all sort of obscenities to try to calm himself down, squeezing the stress ball in one hand while the other refused to let go of the armrest.

“Kar? Karkat? Hey man, calm down, it’s not that bad.” Karkat distantly heard John say to him. He wanted to glare at the idiot, but couldn’t open his eyes, afraid of seeing out the window and needing a paper bag.

“Uh, here, if you’re really this scared of heights, you can, uh, hold my hand?” John sounded like an idiot, but a nice idiot, and Karkat cracked an eye to look at him.

Against his will, the hand that was gripping the armrest latched onto John’s offered hand, causing John to make an uncomfortable sound as his nails dug into his hand.

“Fuck, sorry… Fuckfuckfuck, why couldn’t we just take some other way to get there? It’s not fucking impossible. Goddamn I hate this, I want fucking off, this is going to be my god awful death, I can feel it.” Karkat muttered, trying to calm down.

He felt his hand being squeezed gently, and looked back at John, who looked at him sympathetically.

“It’ll be fine, Karkat. Look, the windows in your line of sight are down, you won’t see outside. That good?” John waved to behind Karkat (who was facing inward, away from the window he sat next to.”

Slowly, Karkat opened one eye, then the other, focusing on anything that wasn’t the windows, and the only thing catching his eye was the fucking dork holding his hand.

The two stayed like that until the seatbelt light turned off and John’s peppy sister came skipping to them, before catching sight of them holding hands tightly. The look in her eyes made Karkat on edge.

“John, who’s this?” She asked innocently, beaming at the two.

“Oh, hi Jade. This is Karkat. Kar, this is my sister, Jade.” John waved his free hand between the two, oblivious that his other hand was still caught in a vice-like grip by Karkat.

“You’re Karkat?” Sounded like she knew a bit about him. Karkat’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “How are you liking the trip so far?”

Karkat didn’t answer, because a small burst of turbulence hit the plane at just that moment, and all Karkat could say were obscenities about the plane and their mothers. After a minute of breathing deeply and having John squeeze his hand back could he ask his sister to get him his carryon bag overhead of them.

“Sure thing!” She quickly pulled it down and handed it to him, and Karkat dug through until he found the pills Gamz had given him. “What are those?”

“Hopefully something to help me on this fucking awful trip.” Karkat replied, tossing a pill in his mouth and draining the small plastic cup of water he had.

Immediately he felt the drug working. He felt looser, and sank back into his seat, eyes half open.

He couldn’t tell how long much time had passed, but heard from John again suddenly.

“You okay, Kar? Feeling better?” John looked over Karkat curiously.

Karkat felt like a hundred bucks, so calm and happy, and looking over at John, he noticed the boy had a very hot face. He had piercing blue eyes hidden behind rectangular glasses, and silly buck teeth that made him look younger than he was. Karkat was soon drawn to his lips, which were moving as if he were talking. Well, couldn’t have that, could he?

When they had finally landed, the drugs from the pill wore off and Karkat found his mouth currently busy with John’s.

_Not so bad_ , he thought as they separated, pink faced and breathless _. Kissing might be a good distraction from the whole flying thing._

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Ah, I've missed my Homestuck trash OTP.  
> This was just fun to write, and it helps that I had recently been on a plane to make sure I was remembering things properly. Don't know where they are if it takes 5 hours to get to Europe, but I was originally thinking US, but I think it would take longer, so just think wherever!  
> Hope you liked this small one shot


End file.
